Tispe
by Book.Crazed.Girl
Summary: A 15 year old girl that lived on the streets, a potter, and a malfoy. All hell is coming down. Love triangle, fun stuff. They are in 5th year. Read please, i take suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

"Call me Tispe"

"Tispe?"

"Ya, has a nice ring to it.."

"Well, okay then.. Tispe."

Unfortunately, unlike most books, this one doesn't have a happy starting with a problem in the middle; you see the problem is the beginning. It is Tispe in a way. Strange name I know. But right for her. Her real name thought is Aria Tispe Rose. Pretty, no? No. She hated her name, she hated her life. Her parents were drunks, alcoholics, and the worst kind of people. People who beat and put her on the streets. That's where she stayed. 5 years on the streets, it can make a person do crazy things. Each year she retreated deeper and deeper within herself. Until she found that black thorn in her heart that everyone had. She took enough, and soon became a killer. Treating, stealing, hurting, killing. It almost came naturally for her. Scary but true. Then one day somewhere close to her 15 birthday (it is in July) a strange old man with a long white beard came up to her.

"Child, what are you doing? You could have a better life, you're going to have a better life. In fact, you're a wizard." The man spoke with wisdom, but was confused at the expression on her face, it wasn't joy, or anger, or even disbelief. Instead it could only be described as sizing up another challenge, taking it with a hard face, Tispe only nodded her head. The man grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"This may feel strange" he said, but Tispe just shrugged. There had been a lot of things that felt strange in this world, she didn't care. Then the world disappeared, colors seeped into her vision. She felt as if she was being pulled apart and shoved back together at the same time. When it disappeared and the cold, grey world appeared again, Tispe couldn't have guessed how much time had passed. Could have been seconds, or even days. She just didn't know.

"Well come on child, you have a lot of catching up to do." Tispe looked at her surroundings and spoke her first words for what had seemed like a year. "Wh…where.. are w..we?" The castle sprung up from the ground, the towers so tall they seemed like they were piercing the sky. The man chucked, "Hogwarts my dear, Hogwarts. I believe you will have a much more enjoyable time here then were you were." She nodded, anything would be better than that, she thought, anything.

"Well come on, don't doddle, we need to get you sorted. I'm afraid you are a couple years behind everyone. But not to worry, I have a feeling that you will catch up soon enough." He said while walking in through the main doors at a very fast walk. Tispe easily kept up with him though. She was every in shape, you had to be athletic to win the fights that could have you killed.

At last the old man pushed open enormous doors and led her into a huge room full with people. Some looking friendly, others well… not. Everything was silent though as she walked in, people staring at, probably at my clothes she thought. But that was very untrue, the boys were staring because she was beautiful, the girls because they were jealous. Tispe you see had black locks that fall absolutely straight down to her waist, amazing violet eyes, and well she had the full package. She walked up to the front of the room and looked at the sea of people. Oh why did I come here! I don't even know that old guys name for Christ's sake! She thought. Almost as reading her thoughts the old man said, "Almost forgot! Silly me, my name is Professor Dumbledore. Sorry about that. Getting old you know" With that he patted the seat that stood there. As she sat down he said, "As many of you have notice we have a new student. This is… wait one moment" he then turned and whispered something to the mysterious girl and turned back to the students, "Tispe, her name is Tispe. She has had a rough childhood and I suggest you leave her alone for a while till she gets used to everything. Anyways onto the sorting, by the way she is in her 5th year." Excited whispered followed wondering where the girl would and who might be lucky enough to claim her as his own.

Dumbledore placed a ragged old hat on her head and Tispe jumped as a voice entered her mind. "Ah, Tispe, you are quite interesting. Yes, you have power, oh yes, lots of power. Lots of courage too, and smarts hmmm. Ah, but what do I see here! Ah haha, yes well. With no doubt…"

"Slytherin!"

Tispe shrugged, whatever, and Dumbledore pointed her to that table while the boys were clapping like mad the girls were scowling. She sat down and immediately a pale hand was put before her. Tispe took it tentatively, unsure of what to do.

"My name is Malfoy, Scorpious Malfoy." Then the handsome blond boy brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. Ah, the start of a beautiful friendship, or so she thought. How ever Scorpious had something else in mind.

A/N: Woo! Done first chap, yay! So what do ya think? Haha, please comment much appreciated. And yes Dumbledore's back for the dead big whoop, oh well. And yea, it is next generation. So with rose, lily, James, Fred, al, and that jazz. So ya, review pleeeeeeaaase! Ok well I'm done! BUBYEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scorpious was quite the guy, Tispe soon found out. It was a couple weeks after she arrived and thanks to him she was navigating the huge castle like a pro. She was far behind in all her studies and most likely failing History of Magic but she didn't care for once in her life she was happy. Tispes hard exterior still remained cold and cruel but she soon found that it was beginning to melt away whenever Scorp was near. Which was, you know, always.

Thankfully Malfoys friends had welcomed her into their little group. Felicia Nott was soon becoming her best friend and Hunter Zabini was also part of their group. Slowly she was starting to believe that life could be good again. All was well and happy in the heart if Tispe.

They were gathered in the common room chatting about random things when the subject of Rose Weasely was brought up. Automatically Tispe groaned, Rose was just such a little bitch. She was constantly bragging about what her rich ass two-thirds of the golden trio parents bought her. She had been totally informed on the whole 'dark lord; evil vs. good' thing. I mean who could not know about it with her running her mouth like that, she thought.

"Did you hear what she said to Tispe in potions today?" Hunter asked Scorp while Tispe simply rolled her eyes. She had almost forgotten and Scorpious would most likely make a big deal about it. Scorp leaned into Hunter and said, "no, but please do share."

"She asked if she needed any financial help because her clothes were looking rather "run down and off the beaten track" lately." Whispered Hunter. Malfoy suddenly stood up and began to walk to the portrait, most likely it go hex Rose. While Tispe didn't mind that course of action at all she didn't want Scorp to get in trouble so she ran after him into the hallway.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called after him, as she caught up catching his hand to pull him back to the Slytherin common room. He though, would not have this. "She needs to be reminded that she's not all mighty Tispe, she acting like a little brat" he responded. She nodded in agreement but said, "I know, but its not worth you getting into trouble". She stared into his eyes at this and he sighed.

"Im just defending" "My honour?" She released a slight giggle, "You don't have to be my night in shining armour". He simply shrugged but in his mind he though, but i'd like to be.

"Fine, fine", he said with a smile, "you win." Tispe smiled back at him and drew him into a hug. "Don't I always?" She whispered into his ear. He nodded and he pulled her even closer. She smirked and drew back to wink at him. Then she hooked arms with him and together they walked back into the common room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night past quick with the four fifteen year olds talking and laughing into the wee hours of the morning. She awoke with a smile on her face remembering the moment between her and a certain boy with silver eyes last night. Yawning she sat up and stretched, always a morning riser. She threw a pillow at Felicia's bed.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" She yelled as she got out of her bed. Getting out her clothes for the day she managed to duck just in time so a pillow flew perfectly over head. "Missed" Tispe said with a smirk. Felicia groaned under her covers, she was most definitely not a morning person. Tispe skipped over to Flix's bed and whipped off the covers before running to the bathroom the escape the wrath of her friend. Laughing she quickly got ready and by the time she got out Felicia was out and about.

"One day, someday you will pay for that" Flix said trying to keep a straight face before bursting into laughter. "Uh huh, ya ya sure whatever", she said playfully, "anyways on to more important matters. You and Hunter looked very cozy last night" Her friend blushed like mad and Tispe winked at her. It was no secret that Felicia had a massive crush on Hunter, of course, except to Hunter.

"Really? I hope so" Flix said with a smile on her face. She really truly did just want him to finally like her like she like him, but he was known as the player in the school so she never knew what would happen. Tispe nodded and put on her robe, "but right now we got to go meet the boys! We are going to be late." Felicia's face got really worried then and she dashed around the room trying to rush.

Soon they were chatting walking down the stairs. Smile broke out on their faces as they saw Scorpious still waiting at the bottom. Felicia's soon turned to a frown however when she spotted Hunter in the corner snogging yet another random girl.

"Sorry Flix", Tispe whispered, "I really thought he was finally coming around.." She just shrugged as walked past Scorp and Hunter and swiftly made her way into the corridor. Tispe stopped to hug Scorpious before tapping Hunter and leaving the common room as well with Scorp trailing behind her.

"We really need to set them up" she said as she turned to face him. He responded with, " well they are our friends though. Maybe we should let them be?" With a glare from Tispe however he soon changed his mind. "Ok ok.. jeez, how to you suppose we do this? I know Hunter likes Flix but he's scared because he's never felt like this before."

"And I know that she definitely likes him. We should try to get them alone, eh?" Tispe said, plans already rolling around in her head. Scorp nodded, "tonight?". "Ya, sure" she responded. Right now however was time for food, she thought as they reached the Great Hall. She sat next to Felicia and gave her a side hug. Hopefully her plan would work out she thought.

The day past quick and soon she was in bed reviewing her day. Only two parts of it really popped out to her. First was in potions, she was paired with that Potter boy. Albus was it? Maybe? Anyways he was actually quite cute, and best of all he helped her understand. She had been stumbling through it until today where he actually explained what all the ingredients did. She enjoyed working with him a lot. The best part about it was the fact that he apologized for what Rose said yesterday. Apparently they were cousins or something and he felt really bad about it. She smiled a little bit at the thought of it, him stumbling over his words..

_"Listen, um.. I'm really sorry about that.. ah.. mishap yesterday. My cousin was really rude and you didn't deserve it. She doesn't always think about what she's saying.. um. So ya, I just felt really bad about not standing up for, well you know, you." He said this while staring at his shoes, shuffling them around. When he looked up she smiled at him. _

_"Its not your fault Potter." She didn't really know what else to say so she left it at that. He breathed out a sigh, "Ok, just making sure you know we're not all bad little 'Gryffindorks'". She left out an awkward laugh at that and soon their conversation returned to normal._

The second exciting thing that day was her and Scorpious managed to pull off their little plan.

_Once again they were all sitting in front of the warm fire. Quiddich was topic tonight, and the guys were enjoying a little too much. Felicia and I was laughing at just how heated their conversation was getting. Arguing over who was going to be captains on the house teams. They were even making bets on whether or not a guy named Hugo Weasely would make the team second year. They all got in early apparently. _

_Once the conversation settled back down Tispe made eye contact with Scorp and winked. "Well I think I'm going to go get some food from the kitchens. Im starving" Tispe said as she stood up and stretched. _

_"Come with me?" She asked Scorpious, but really it was more of a demand. He nodded and stood quickly. They were out of the room before the other two even noticed. _

Yes, all in all, it was a pretty good day. Seeing as once they finally came back Hunter and Flix were snogging on the couch, everyone had a good day. Tomorrow she would get all the juicy secrets out of Felicia but for now it was time for sleep she thought as her eyes closed and the night disappeared.


End file.
